narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revelation
Dancing winds twirled the fallen autumn leaves round and around. The cool breeze lightly rubbed against his tanned skinned. Standing before a large red house, he took several small steps to reach the entrance. A thin smile appeared on the young man's visage, his dark eyes were filled with content and utter happiness. It was at this point in his life where nothing anyone could do or say to tear the passion from his lover. To him, her face was all he would ever need. It was for the very first time in his life, Katoku Hatake; a well known player of some sorts, had found his true hope. His one and only. Before he could lit his hand to knock, the white door of the humble home flung open. Shortly after hearing a small screech of playful laughter, a small figure leaped into his now opened arms. A single touch had sent sparks throughout the entirety of his body, he felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. The feelings were so real. Yet, so difficult to put into explanation. Their embrace lasted quite longer than one would except, neither uttered a single word. More of concentrating on the harmonic beat of their hearts. Thumbing with tunes of heavenly matrimony; a pleasurable event broken away far too soon by the voice of the mother. "Couldn't you two have made it into the house first?" The woman teased, giving the young lovers a loving smile. "Katoku! It's so good to see you again!" The woman hugged the young man, gently rubbing her hand in circles around his wide back. An embraced received with affection, Katoku smiled at the woman. "It's good to see you as well, Senjō-sama." Standing by, watching as the two chattered, the young woman wrapped her arm against Katoku's before intertwining their hands The winds began to pick up, further filtering the air with the coldness of the upcoming winter. Feeling the aftereffects of the breeze on her skin, Senjō made a suggestion for them to head inside. Faced with a sleeping man, the woman huffed, rolling her eyes and wander to his lying position. "Shikanikuuuuu, Wake up." His wife cooed, but to no avail as the man remained in his unconscious state, actually retorting with am obnoxious snore. Anger began to build in the woman's temples. "Shikaniku! We have a guest, wake up now!" If there was one thing that he loved, it was sleep, and when someone blatantly deprived him of it, they were sure to feel his wrath......with the exception of his wife. Unfortunately, it was always her depriving him of it. Groaning, moans, grumbles, slurs, and a variety of other noises spilled from his mouth as he fought her attempts to wake him. He tossed and turned, covered his face with a pillow, but with every step he took in defense, she responded to with more noise, nudges that were as hard as punches, and removing the blankets and pillows from his grasp. Within a minute or two, Shikaniku had no option but to wake up; his eyes slid open. What he immediately took in was her contorted face, dressed with irritation and anger. He didn't even bother arguing. It was obvious she was serious about waking him up. Frustrated, he stepped off the bed, stretching before entering the bathroom to groom himself. He didn't know why he expected her to be gone when he came out. She knew that he would simply lay back down again. She always knew, and it was why she waited and watched him get dressed before departing. Sliding a t-shirt on, and a pair of black sweatpants, Shikaniku and Senjō departed for the living room. When they arrived, his eyes froze. "You..." he muttered. His tone did not betray his emotions, and his emotions did not betray his instinct. Every man, when in the presence of another man attempting to court his daughter, was nothing less than angry regardless of how respected that other man was. In this world, no one is ever good enough for anyone's daughter; Shikaniku didn't know what that meant when he had married his own wife, but as a father, he finally understood the pain of his father in law. "What are you doing here, boy?" The young man froze with uneasiness, Shikaniku voice radicated annoyance and anger. All which had seemed to be directed right at Katoku. "Well um. I-I." Katoku shuddered nervously before he was interrupted by Violet's small voice. "He's here to see me, why else?" She smart mouthed, rolling her eyes at her father. From behind, the man's wife bore a face of utter displeasure, pinching his arm in response to his rude greeting. "How rude.' She scoffed, pinching Shikaniku's ear while scolding him. The smartest thing to do when someone is pinching your ear is to move away from then, but for Shikaniku, it always made things worst. Her grip was stronger than the average kunoichi wife; he blamed her for it. "Ouch!" He cried out. "I was just asking him what he was doing here, Senjō. That's all!" She gave him a pointed look. "I'm serious-" she yanked down on his ear, slamming his cheek into the floor. He knew what she wanted, and if it meant preventing his ear from being yanked off the side of his face, he'd gladly do it. With a sigh, Shikaniku proceeded. "Sorry for the rude greeting...boy," the Nara apologized. It was obvious it was an apology that was rather forced, and probably not genuine, but getting one from Shikaniku was a rare treat for anyone.....with the exception of his wife. During the unraveling of their squabble, Katoku stood by Violet's side speechless. Not exactly knowing how to pit his thoughts into words, from his mouth an odd noise was heard causing the woman by his side to flash a concerned glare. "Katoku." She spoke, snapping him from his trance. "I'm fine. That was just so unexpected." It was clear that Katoku was referring to Senjō's strength and control she had over the man of shadows. The woman let a low sigh escape her being, see as that type of apology was the only one Shikaniku was offering; it would have to do, for now. Allowing Shikaniku so lit himself up for the ground, Senjō stepped closer to him, placing a single a peck on the man's jawline. Then moving closer to the man's ear, Senjō whispered. "We'll discuss this later. Not even two minutes into a conversation and you're already being a bad boy. Mama's gonna teach you a lesson." She bit into the ear that was just abused by her fingers, wanting him to wince from the pain while seductively chuckling in his ear. "You better be on your best behavior." Shikaniku let out a chuckle of his own. "And if I'm not? I just want to know what'll happen," he retorted. For some reason, these two drew excitement from playfully expressing their rather kinky desires in front of others, regardless of who they were. It was something they picked up when they first met one another, and it was something they still do, albeit unintentionally at this point. Sometimes, people caught on, other times they didn't. But, when they did, most people couldn't help but be slightly disturbed by the subject of discussion. Violet and Katoku were both bewildered by her parents sudden signs of affection. Causing the young woman to groan and complain. Only for her shouts to be unheard by both parents. Senjō moved in even closer, rubbing the down the man's torso continuing to nipple of his ear. "I don't think you wanna go there. Especially at this moment, we have a guest here." She began to release her grip on him, knowing all too well that her charm was winning him over. But to suddenly stop would probably anger him some, knowing that she loved being a tease, they'd have to sort out their issues later. And as she stepped away, the woman planted a firm smack right on the man's ass before walking toward the kitchen. Shikaniku glanced over at Katoku, who looked slightly disturbed by Senjō and his playfulness. He couldn't help but say a word. "Hey boy, do you have an issue with what just happened?" Shikaniku walked closer towards him. "Because if you do, then we can gladly handle our differences. Don't you think, Katoku?" The Nara cracked his knuckles, and glared at the younger male. Violet huffed, folding her arms over her chest before stepping into her father's space. The young woman's green emerald eyes began to flash a somewhat reddish hue, showing that her anger was beginning to build. "Why do you do this every time he comes here? Geez. Give it a rest. Or I'll tell mom.." She threatened, poking her father's forehead with her right index finger; using just ebought force to slightly push his head back each time. "Leave. Him. Alone." She said sternly yet very quietly. Shikaniku's features contorted into a whirlpool of irritation. He crossed his arms, and huffed. "Pfft, I do whatever I want. I'm not scared of your mother or anyone else in this world. You know who I am right?" She gave him a pointed look, and he knew exactly what it meant. She used to do it as a young girl right before she yelled for her mother. "Whatever, I'll leave you to alone. On my own accord, not because of your mother." Shikaniku lied, quickly exiting the living room into the kitchen where Senjō seemed to be readily preparing a meal. Giggling in a low tone to herself, she turned to Katoku, whose face had seemed flush from the threats received from Shikaniku. Feeling somewhat guilty for his tormented feelings, Violet paced back over to him, placing both her hands on his chest. She could feel his racing heart. "Calm down. I haven't told anyone yet.. Well besides my mother. Don't worry, he's nothing but talk. Trust me, Katoku; he won't harm you." Even with the reassuring words, it was clear that Katoku had trouble believing them. Violet have been completed oblivious to everything that was said about her dangerous father. Katoku signed lightly, nudging his head against hers. "Yeah. I hear you. He always seem to have it out from me. He definitely isn't going to be happy about the news." Violet couldn't help but laugh aloud at her nervous lover. "You worry way too much. Just be calm and everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" "I'll die." Within the kitchen, Senjō would be busy chopping away at tomatoes and onions that would be used for the family's dinner. That was until she felt hands rub that sides of her waist, peeking out of the corner of her eyes, the woman caught a visual of the culprit; being none other than her husband. She laughed, slightly turning to him. "What are you doing?" "Well," Shikaniku drew his body closer to Senjō's; his breath fell upon her neck. As he closed the gap between them, a gap originally large enough to allow a thin sheet of paper and nothing thicker to pass through, his voice fell to a near silent hush. He playfully pecked the side of her face and whatever else he could smooch his face upon. "I was thinking maybe," he paused between his words to deliver another buss. "I could help you around the kitchen. That's all," he titillating answered. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwswwwwwwwwwwwww!" Shouts were heard from behind them, grabbing the attention of the couple. Senjō turned in the direction of the noise, only to find it was her daughter which made the loud outburst. Senjō laughed slightly waving her hand at her daughter. "Oh please. You'll be like this in a few years." "Uh anyway. I think we should all go out for dinner. Maybe take some stress off mother. What do you guys think?" Sighing from an annoyed perspective, Senjō looked to Shikaniku. "What do you think?" An opportunity to get Katoku in public, out of his house, and by extension from his daughter's bed. Shikaniku would never deny an opportunity as such. He had suggested going out for dinner almost every time Katoku came over, and a large majority of the time it was shot down. It made him somewhat suspicious. Looking back at Senjō and then his daughter, he answered with a nod that screamed in agreement. He pulled away from his wife, and scurried across the door to get his shoes. "Let's hurry. We don't want to waste time, right?" Shrugging her shoulders, the woman began to put away the rest of the vegetables that had remain untouched, discarding of the ones that had been cut already. Both women had traveled upstairs to freshen a bit. Katoku had attempted to follow but was encouraged to stay behind and bond with the man of the house. Katoku couldn't have been more displeased with the event, leading against the wall to await Violet's return. Instinctively, Shikaniku took a seat on the couch. Women, even when "freshening up" took hours. Literal hours. But fortunately, this was the perfect time for him to sca--acquaint himself with Katoku. He smirked sadistically and patted the seat next to him. "Hey, boy. Come take a seat," his tone was as evil as the devil incarnate, "The women are going to be a while. But of course, you'd know that right? Seeing as you're dating one of them." The young man sighed heavily, thinking about whether he should sit down or not. Should he not take a seat, it would broadcast his weak will. Remembering what Violet had told him, he decided to take a seat near Shikaniku, establishing eye contract as he sat down. "I do realized that they could be a while. Perfect time to get to know each other, right?" He smirked leaning back into the couch to get more comfortable. "Yes, perfect time..." Shikaniku scooched closer to Katoku. "So, I'm assuming things with my little girl are going perfectly right? You haven't forced her to do anything she hasn't wanted to? Because, let me tell you something Katoku. She's a sweet girl, and an innocent one. Wouldn't you agree?" "Oh of course not. I'd never imagine doing things to her without her consent. Yes. I do agree, actually. Could could only ever see myself doing whatever I can to please her. She is very sweet and kindhearted, among other things that make me cherish every moment with her." He responded in a somewhat witty tone, not exactly knowing how Shikaniku would respond to his many emphasis. Shikaniku shot up from his couch, the force of his arms pushing against it sent it tumbling backwards until it was stopped by the wall. A sickening crunch could be heard as it collided against the wooden pillars. His smirk dissipated, replaced with a gritted smile, and burrowed eyebrows. "What the fuck did that mean," his voice boomed across the room. Katoku's smile had never left his face, though was more than displeased from his words. Putting his hands up in defense, Katoku attempted to calm the man down. "It didn't mean anything, I was just agreeing with you. No need to get hostile." That smile...Shikaniku noticed it among the first things that he did. Why didn't it leave his face? Was he toying with him? Trying to make him angry? Did he think his mother being hokage made him invincible? Part of being a Nara was running hundreds, if not thousands of questions and scenarios in your head, and choosing the best answer to the situation. However, when it involved a man's daughter, sometimes the best answer was decided through emotions. The boy's words just made him even less tolerable. How dare he calm down the Shikaniku Nara, the man who could devour him and encapsulate his life in darkness. He couldn't help but think the child should be on his knees begging for forgiveness, but he simply stood there, smiling, calm, almost as if he enjoyed this. Shikaniku couldn't contain his anger any longer. Squatting, Shikaniku rebuked the earth beneath him, erecting a crater in the place of where he stood; in the midst of it all, he simply faded from existence. Katoku could make a screech from his right side, and a glance was good enough to alert him of the impending danger that approached. Shikaniku charged towards the child with his right arm curled into a tempered fist. A fist that was prepared to destroy anything it touched. And in that moment, the man of shadows had vanished, moving with the such speed that Katoku appeared to not have enough time to react. His eyes widened and in a single blinding flash, was struck by the curled fist of Shikaniku. Taking a forceful blow directly to the jaw; a strike of such unrestrained strength propelled the young man directly into the wall. A loud thud was surely heard to those present in Shikaniku's home. Ultimately meaning, the daughter and wife. The two had rushed back down the stairs, only to find Katoku embedded into the living room wall and Shikaniku standing with his fist clenched. Truly surprised by what happened, Violet ran to her lover's side, rubbing her hand over the side of his face. "Dad! You hit him!" Her voice radicated anger. But surely nothing could compare to Senjō's overflowing aggression. She murmured his name fiercely, enough to snap him from his blind rage to rrealize his crime. Her templates budged, her eyes resembled a red as fiery as her hair. "What the hell, you idiot!" Shikaniku hadn't thought it through. That was the first thing he thought. The second thing he thought was.....well, that he hadn't thought it through. The only thing he could possibly do now was pin the blame on the child. Afterall, wasn't it his fault? Murmuring all of those things about his daughter: his innocent, sweet, daughter. Shikaniku knew exactly how to defend himself. "The kid..ugh, he!" The words danced across his tongue as he desperately attempted to spill the details of the situation. He sighed and threw his hands up in a rage, "The kid said he was fucking our daughter!" Just repeating it made his blood boil. He really wanted to hit him again, but his wife could become something fiercer than he. "Don't blame me for this! I'm just trying to preserve her purity, Senjō!" It was with that one line that both Violet and Senjō's faces had flushed, relieving them of their anger and reestablishing their faces with humbleness. Was Shikaniku in the dark about something? Had Katoku and Violet really went that far? The answer was in the pudding, or in this case, in Violet stomach. Still, she couldn't believe Katoku had spilled such information to her father. Senjō walked over to Shikaniku, gripping his hand and caressing the side of his clenched jaw. "Go ahead and tell him, Sumire." The young woman stood from her crouched position, looking away from her father then looking back. She didn't know exactly how to put her thoughts into words. But now, she didn't have a choice. Her eyes glistened with worry, she bit into her bottom lips before outing her words. "Papa, I'm pregnant..." Finally rolled of her tongue. He cringed at those words, "I'm pregnant". He had done it back then when Senjō told him he was, and here he was doing it again. Regardless, the feeling was much different. Back then, he cringed at how young they were, and how inexperienced. They were shinobi trying to make their careers, and yet a baby was to be expected. He feared for the future, because he wasn't sure if he could raise the child to the best of his ability. It was a feeling every father felt at one point in time, and it was the feeling that his father had felt when he and his brother were born. This feeling was empty; he didn't know how to feel. Was he to be happy? Angry? Annoyed? Irritated? Wrathful? Excited? Truthfully, he didn't know. In fact, the only thing that he truly felt was betrayed. Every man reads about these scenarios where the daughter confesses her pregnancy to the father after finding out that everyone knows, and looking into that situation, it's funny. But, here, it wasn't. His hand dropped from Senjō's and his featured depressed into a whirlpool of sadness. It was obvious he was upset for his body did not betray his emotions, but even still, he couldn't utter a word. Every time he tried, something just seemed to clog his throat. "I-I," he stuttered, shaking his head. In silence, he turned away from his family, and limped up the stairs of his home. Within moments, they could hear a door gently closing. He laid upon his bed, and like all broken men, he rolled over. Leaving the family in silence, Violet watched as her father left in a defeated manner. Though she has assumed it to unfold much worse, she was a bit relieved that he didn't try to kill Katoku. Senjō had also remained quiet, feeling guilty for keeping such a secret away from her life partner. Helping Katoku from they wall, Violet glanced over to her mother. "That went a lot better than expected." Senjo's eyes met her daughter's, shaking her head at Katoku, she sighed placing her hand on her hips. "He's silent. That's never a good sign. I'll go talk to him." Suddenly halted by Violet, the woman nodded her head on approval and watched at Violet took the flight of stairs instead of herself. It was as if she couldn't creep if she tried as with every step up the stairs, they creaked and snapped. Standing just outside her parent's room, she shuffled her fingers before slowly opening the door. "Papa?" She said while entering. There was no reply. Seeing a section of the bed that was vacant, she sat next to her father, rubbing his back and repeating his name again. " "A father is nothing more than high-class hostage. A father turns a stony face to his sons, berates them, shakes his antlers, paws the ground, snorts, runs them off into the underbrush, but when his daughter puts her arm over his shoulder and says, 'Daddy, I need to ask you something,' he is a pat of butter in a hot frying pan," Shikaniku spoke. His eyes broke contact with the wooden floors as he sat up to meet his daughter. "My father was no different," his tone took on a different disposition. "Because I was younger, I wasn't slated to become the Kazekage, or the Leader of the Nara. Shikadai would. But, what my father thought that made me was disposable." Shikaniku's eyes were littered with a pain that very few could understand; he didn't expect his daughter to, and neither did she wish for her to capable of it. As a father, he had done his best to prevent his daughter from succumbing to a similar fate that he had endured. "They sent me off to war when I was seven, then after half a decade of battling in enemy territory I became an ANBU and was sent to do the same. Regardless, I survived, and forged my own destiny. But, even when I thought that my life was my own, I discovered that it wasn't," he turned his head to face Sumire. "I remember telling my parents about my marriage, and I can't deny their joy when I informed them. For the first time, I could say that my parents were happy for me, and I was happy too. Then..." he hesitated mid-way into his sentence. "They started talking about access to the Senju and Uzumaki treasure; the secrets they could learn from them, and how they now had access to the Nine Tails Jinchūriki. In the end, they didn't care about me, or her. They thought of how politically and financially they benefited; marriage, to them, was a business." Shikaniku took his daughter's hand. "That's why, I want to be there, Sumire. For the grandchild, for you, and...." He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "If you really like him, then for the boy as well. So, just please, never keep another secret like this one from me again?" "Wow. I'm actually pretty glad that you expressed the way you feel instead of simply beating Katoku." Gripping his hand tighter, the young woman leaned over to plant a single kiss on her father's cheek. "I was so scared of how you were going to react. Fear great enough to silence the subject and I hadn't considered telling you anytime soon. I'm really sorry for keeping this a secret from you. It's just... You can be so unpredictable and you have to tendency to blow things out of proportion." Staring her father in the eyes, her look grew sterner. "Why don't you like Katoku?" Shikaniku lowered his eyes to avoid staring directly into his daughter's. "Nothing is wrong with Katoku...." for a moment, it seem she was about to pursue that sentence further, but he continued talking. "He comes from a very...er, distinguished, background. His father is Kakashi Hatake, and his mother is the Hokage, Sayuri Hatake. Do you know why?" It had seemed that Sumire was slightly confused by the question. The obvious answer was that they loved one another, or that the rubber instrument malfunctioned one night, but the real reason was that much sinster. He took her silence as an indication to continue. "Kakashi is a decade older than Sayuri, and before they had wed, the amount of times he truly had an actual conversation with her is probably less than the amount of times I've ever given Katoku any praise," he retook the battlefield that was there conversation. He stared right into her eyes, and his tone pierced through the silence. "It was arranged, just like my mother and my father's marriage. As of right now, you and your children have the potential to wed whomever they want; I was fortunate enough to be born as the younger twin, and therefore disposable." He stopped for a moment, allowing the reality to truly sink in. "But, if Katoku and you marry, I can't promise my grandchild that same luxury."